Fate Gave Me a Chance
by Xion2010
Summary: After a tragic incident in Yami's absence, Seto Kaiba is left to help piece together Yugi Motou. But when Yugi decides to forget everything and clings to the millionair, Kaiba can't help but take advantage or can he? Shonen-ai Kaiba X Yugi Implied!Yami X Yugi Onesided!Jounouchi X Yugi


**Heyo this is Xion. I've decided to update fanfiction...finally. Well umm i did post this a while ago but deleted it because it was terrible. I've given it a second chance. This time with separate paragraphs! Yay! Yeah i know i Suck don't i? XP  
please enjoy this!**

**Dsicalimer: I dont own yugioh NO matter HOw much i want to because i would kill off Tea becuase i hate her and i would make a love triangle between kaiba and jonouchi and yugi and better cards. (So i would get rid of pyramid turtle.) ~TOO MANY TURTLES IN THIS GAME~**

**(Not so social Update) i am eating a creme puff **

**Fate Gave Me a Chance**

It started as every story does awakening in the morning.

Yami yawned and looked at the body that occupied the space next to him. A sweet smile crossed his face.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps." Yami thought. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on the cold wood floor. Movement on the bed caused yami to look over at the place of disturbance.

"Good morning Yugi." Yami said walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting next to the drowsy Yugi.

"Yami...you know it's a Saturday right?" He asked sitting up.

"Yes I do but I have something to do so I won't be home for a month or so." Yami said kissing Yugi on the forehead.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked curious.

"I'm heading to Egypt for a meeting with some archeologists." Yami said ruffling Yugi's tri-colored hair.

"Okay well have a good trip." Yugi said smiling. Yami leaned down kissing Yugi then standing.

"Now go back to bed. It's 5:30. I know how you get when u don't get enough sleep."Yugi simply nodded. Yami walked out of the room to the bathroom after going to closet and gathering a few things in a suitcase and dressing in a white flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. Yugi was already asleep when the sound of a shutting door rung through the house.

-Four hours later-

A small sound awoke Yugi from a dreamless sleep. He drowsily sat up to look around.

"Have I ever told u that u look adorable when u sleep?" A soft silky but dangerous voice sounded from beside him. Yugi squeaked in fear. He turned to see the shadow next to the bed.

"Oh Bakura it's just you. I thought there was a robber in the house or something..." Yugi said sighing in relief. Bakura smiled evilly at that comment. He sat down on the bed next to Yugi.

"So Yami's on a business trip, huh." Bakura asked casually. He still used that same provocative silky dangerous tone in his voice.

"Yep!" Yugi said completely ignorant of all dark intention planted in Bakura's mind.

"So there's no one here to protect you." Bakura moved swiftly he was on top of Yugi with Yugi's wrists pinned to the bed.

"W-what do you mea- hey!" Yugi struggled under Bakura. Through Yugi's shouting, neither could hear the knock at the door. The visitor heard the shouts and let himself in where he ran upstairs. The screams were cut short. Bakura leaned down and silenced Yugi. With both hands still pinned Yugi couldn't break the kiss. Yugi opened his mouth with the intentions of trying to bite Bakura. That didn't work very well. The door to the bedroom swung open with regal force. Kaiba stormed in.

"What the he- Yugi!" Kaiba blushed and quickly looked away. Bakura broke the kiss and turned to see Kaiba there. He took the opportunity to pull something out of his pocket. Kaiba quickly restored his pride and his brain and pulled out his gun. But of course was too slow. Bakura had a knife on Yugi's neck.

"Take one more step Seto Kaiba and this boy is as good as dead." Bakura threatened. Kaiba didn't hesitate. He shot but missed a bit. The bullet grazed Bakura's cheek. Bakura didn't take a chance. He was halfway out the window when he said.

"Seto Kaiba take these words to heed. A thief always gets what he wants." Bakura disappeared through the window. Kaiba ran to the window but Bakura was gone. Kaiba abandoned his search and turned to Yugi. Yugi sat in a ball in the center of the bed. Barely audible sobs came from the small boy. His face was covered in his arms. Kaiba could only tell he was crying because on the uneven rises and falls of the small boys back. Kaiba sat on the bed and held the smaller boy in his arms. Yugi leaned into Seto's shoulder. He continued his crying but getting softer until it was completely inaudible. After sitting like this for a while Kaiba noticed the evenness in Yugi breathing finding that he was fast asleep. "He might not be as tough as I thought." Kaiba thought he set Yugi down in the bed. He stood and still didn't dare leave Yugi alone in this state. Bakura's comment bothered Kaiba though "A thief always gets what he wants." Kaiba made an assumption that it meant that Bakura was going to try again, but Seto wasn't going to let him. he raided the fridge then headed back upstairs. Kaiba felt awkward in a room alone with Yugi so he sat in a chair on one side of the room. There was a knock at the door. So Kaiba went to answer it. He heard a bang only meant that it was a certain person.

"Jonouchi stay quiet!" Kaiba scolded as he came down the stairs.

"Why it's like 11:30 isn't Yugi up yet?" Jonouchi asked as he threw his jacket on the chair.

"You re such a slob and no come with me and I'll explain everything." Kaiba yawned since he expected to get coffee with Yugi but that never happened so he's on caffeine withdrawal. Jonouchi on the other hand acted as if he just had like three cups of coffee. But Kaiba knew better. Jonouchi hated coffee. Jonouchi followed Kaiba upstairs without a single worry. Jonouchi ended up waking up poor Yugi. Yugi once again just sat in the center of the bed. Jonouchi confused simply sat on the floor. Kaiba sat in the same chair as before and proceeded to tell Jonouchi what just happened. When Seto finished Jonouchi for once stayed silent. Jonouchi's bangs covered his eyes his expression twisted with sick anger.

"That bastard's gonna pay..." Is all Jonouchi murmured. Kaiba sighed

"What did I expect? Always solves everything with violence." Kaiba commented.

"Hey I'm not the one who pulled a gun on 'em!" Jonouchi replied.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch?" Kaiba said defensively

"Only you would do that!" Jonouchi said. Both were completely ignoring Yugi as he finally sat Indian style with his hands on his lap. The two older boys continued to argue. Yugi looked down where his hair covered his face. Tears soaked the bed sheet. When Kaiba noticed Yugi, Jonouchi had the collar of his shirt in his fist.

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked releasing Jonouchi's hand from its grasp. He stood and sat on he edge of the bed.

"Kaiba... I'm scared..." Yugi whispered.

"We won't let him go near you again." Jonouchi said standing next to Kaiba.

"Not of Bakura but of what Yami will think." Yugi said as more tears fell on the bed sheet. Both boys were unable to say anything because in reality they didn't know what the young pharaoh was going to think.

"Don't worry Yugi, everything will be ok." Jonouchi said trying to comfort Yugi. "Jonouchi gather a few things u think Yugi will need we are going to my mansion it will be safer there." Kaiba stood. Yugi threw his legs over the side of the bed but made the motion like he wanted to be carried. Kaiba sighed. Kaiba piggybacked Yugi while Jonouchi carried a bag with a few belongings. The young millionaire pressed a button before heading outside Yugi's house. Jonouchi turned and locked the front door. A big white limo drove up to Yugi's house a minute later. The driver got out and opened the door for Kaiba trying to hide the look of bewilderment on his face. Kaiba gave the driver a look saying "don't u fucking dare say anything." Kaiba removed the Yugi monkey off his back and laid him on his lap. They faced Jonouchi who sat on the opposite side of them. Yugi again fell asleep. The drive was a long quiet one. Two hours later they appeared at the gate of the Kaiba Mansion.

"Woaaaaah this place is huuge!" Jonouchi stared in awe. Kaiba sighed in amusement. Yugi sat up and yawned.

"He's so fucking adoraaaabbbllle!" Kaiba thought he dare not say it, though he felt a light blush. The limo stopped in a big garage. Kaiba got out first piggybacking Yugi again. Jonouchi followed with the redness of jealousy on his cheeks. A butler led the way into the mansion. They entered into a huge hall in the center was a statue of a blue eyes white dragon.

"Typical..." Jonouchi thought. Kaiba dismissed the butler and went up to his room. Jonouchi followed. Unlike the rest of the house Kaiba's room was modest and normal. In the center of the room was a bed with a canopy and white satin sheets. The wood on the bed frame and the rest of it was a dark oak. Other than the bed there was a dresser with a mirror and a desk that was scattered with a few files. Despite Kaiba's appearance he actually isn't that organized. Yugi climbed off Seto's back and looked around.

"Seto your room is so big!" Yugi said running around in circles on the cream carpet. Jonouchi simply set down Yugi's things and took out his deck and started to look through his cards for like the billionth time today. Mokuba came in and saw Yugi and Jonouchi.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba said sitting down on the floor next to Yugi.

"Hi Mokuba!" Yugi said turning to look at the younger Kaiba brother. "Seto can we show them the new gaming room?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba sighed

"Fine." Kaiba got up and went over to his desk.

"C'mon Kaiba!" Yugi grabbed the older boys hand and followed Mokuba.

"W-what are u-" Kaiba was confused and blushing madly. After what felt like a million and one twists turns and doors they all arrived at a pair of double doors. The doors were created out of the same oak that the rest of the doors were. Mokuba pushed both doors open dramatically. Yugi stared in awe at the extravagant games ordered neatly around the room surrounding the big dueling arena in the center. Kaiba looked over to the smaller boy to see the look of pure awe and amazement in those violet eyes of Yugi's. The childish boy ran around the room looking at each game for seconds before moving on towards the next. Seto's cheeks were pink looking at Yugi. Mokuba ran up to Yugi and then the next thing Kaiba knew the two younger boys were battling each other on an online RPG. The young millionaire found it hard to believe that just this morning Yugi had barely even talked let alone laughed or smiled. Kaiba watched for a bit. Yugi won most of the games. "No surprise..." Kaiba thought exiting the room. He had just realized the time along with the amount of paperwork he had to do. Three hours later. Mokuba yawned and looked at the grandfather clock.

It's like 10:00 I'm gonna hit the hay, kay Yugi?" Mokuba stood and smiled At Yugi. "Oh by the way don't let this door shut it locks automatically from the outside. We need to change that it could be someone's unfortunate demise." Mokuba walked out of the room leaving Yugi alone for another two hours. Yugi stood stretching and walked towards the door. The grandfather clock struck twelve and scared Yugi out of his wits. He wished Yami were here. Yugi got outside the doors before they slammed shut with no apparent cause. It caused Yugi to yelp in fear. He turned around and found that no one was there. This only scared the child more. While turned towards the door Yugi heard one light footstep and everything went black.

Seto Kaiba's POV

Seto raised his head quickly at the sound of a yelp. Kaiba knew that yelp. It sounded sort of like...YUGI! Kaiba got up and bolted towards the source of the sound. When he arrived all he found was a duel monsters card on the floor. Seto picked up and scowled at the card.

"Yugi's dark magician..." Kaiba put the card in his jackets inside pocket and went to tell Jonouchi. The honey blond boy was nowhere to be found. Kaiba was now even more worried. He was _'Out of his right mind waking up every police officer he owned to have them track down Yugi Mutou'_ worried.

Yugi's POV

Yugi cried out in pain as metal stung his cheek again. Laughter echoed inside the empty warehouse next to Kaiba's mansion. Tears stung in Yugi's eyes. Cold steel kept Yugi from escape and the light of day. Blood seeped from the corner of Yugi's mouth. The gang leader held a bloody rusty old pipe. The rust was old while the blood was very fresh. Screams echoed off the metal walls as blood seeped from fresh cuts on his arms. Yugi looked at the angry teen with desperation but stayed silent. The pole wielding gang boss dropped his weapon and put his forearm under Yugi's chin causing the frail boy to choke. The arm using more and more pressure crushed his windpipe.

"That'll shut 'im up!" Tears escaped like a river down Yugi's cheeks right into his cut. The tricolored teen screwed his violet eyes shut in pain and anticipation for the next hit. A knee to the stomach caused Yugi to start throwing up blood. His eyesight became spotted and Yugi listened barely conscious through the next ordeal. A familiar figure came into view. A shiver ran down the semi-conscious boy's spine.

"Miss me, Yugi?" Bakura smirked predatorily. Yugi did his best to scoot himself from the horrible being standing in front of him. Tears streamed down Yugi's face. Bakura kneeled in front of the boy. Whimpers escaped from the boy's lips. The silver haired male grabbed Yugi's chin making him face him. "Will you accept the fact now?" The game master looked at Bakura in confusion. "That your mine and mine alone." Yugi looked horrified. Bakura's seductive smirk turned bitter. Yugi tore his chin from Bakura's hand. Blood cornered Yugi's mouth, his eye wide in extreme pain. The silver haired teen's foot planted itself in Yugi's diaphragm. "Have your fun with him." Bakura seemed to order the group.

"Ok ok I'm done with dis." Said the gang leader looking at the whimpering boy "I'm just gonna put you out of your misery little guy." He said evilly. The leader held the pole up to Yugi's temple but stopped. "You know what? Let's shoot the kid." He said the gang up roared in approval. The heartless teen pulled a shotgun out of his hidden pocket. There was about two feet between the gun and a terrified Yugi. There was a shout a shift of movement in front of Yugi. Next thing he knew the was a struggle over the gun between the gang leader and another teenage boy with familiar honey blond hair.

"Jonouchi!" Yugi cried hoarsely. The call only hurt him more. The struggle continued for about another minute before a gunshot radiated off the walls of the warehouse. Both Jonouchi and the gang leader stood the gun angled funny. The gun went off a couple more times. Jonouchi gave a cocky smile. He fell right in front of Yugi. The smaller boy's eye widened in horror. No matter the pain Yugi still cried. He still screamed. "Jonouchi!" Yugi sobbed "Please wake up... Don't leave me alone!" Yugi held Jonouchi's head in his lap. The gang ignored the two of them and started drinking even more. Jonouchi's eyes opened a little.

"Yugi I-Lo..." He whispered almost inaudible. Jonouchi's brown eyes went dull.

"He died with a smile on his face..." Yugi thought. There was a siren in the distance. It grew louder until it sounded like it was right outside. As Yugi realized it was. The violet eyed teen never let go of Jonouchi's crippled cold corpse. A group of police officers kicked down the small door and enter aiming guns at every single gang member while on the front lines stood another familiar face.

"Kaiba!" Yugi thought. Yugi lost all ability to speak a while ago whole begging for Jonouchi not to die. He ran towards the mangled boy. The young millionaire didn't expect one of the gang members to throw a metal pole which collided with Yugi's skull.

"Yugi!" Kaiba ran forward and looked at the wounds then he saw who Yugi was holding so dearly. "Jonouchi?" Kaiba took the corpse from Yugi. The honey blonds usual white and blue shirt was Blood soaked. There were many bullet holes through Jonouchi's chest. The teens brown eyes were dull. Kaiba looked down at the ground. "Damnit..." Kaiba said standing. The gang members were being "escorted" out of the warehouse through the two big double doors into the gloomy rain. Kaiba motioned for his private paramedics to come in. A couple of police officers broke the chains off of Yugi's small bruised wrists. The unconscious bruised boy was put in a stretcher and moved into an ambulance. An obvious look of worry and sadness was on Kaiba's face. This night full of lights and sirens was going to change everything.

Three days later Yugi still had not woken up. Kaiba came to school not as a student but as a corporation leader. He informed everyone of the passing of Jonouchi and of Yugi's coma-like state. Murmurs went around the room when Kaiba left. Kaiba returned home and demanded an update on Yugi's condition in the hospital.

"Well it seems that young Yugi Mutou just awoke." Said the secretary. Kaiba stormed over to a limo before the secretary could finish. The millionaire walked past the front desk right to Yugi's room ignoring all the calls from the desk worker. The brunette swung the door open to see Yugi staring out of the window. Kaiba's eyes lit up.

"Yugi!" Kaiba engulfed the smaller boy in a hug.

"Umm excuse me?" Yugi said politely "But...who are you?"


End file.
